I Will Get There
by miranda87
Summary: Tommy is coming back after being gone for Two weeks. How will he get Jude back. OneShot.


**"I Will Get There"**

It's been two weeks since Tommy left. I have been in my room ever since the day he left. Every time my phone rings I pray its Tommy it never is. Every time I hear a car screeching I just up to look out the window and every time its not him. To day is the day I decided that he probably wasn't coming back and that I need to get my life back.

So I waited to Sadie left, got up took a shower and drive to G-major. When I walk thought the doors everyone was starring at me but I just thought that is was because I haven't been here for two weeks. How I wish that was the reason.

Sadie: Jude what are you doing here.

Jude: Um… I work here. Why?

Sadie: oh nothing. But don't you want to go back home and take the rest of the day off.

Jude: Sadie what is going on. For the last two weeks you and everybody have been trying to get me out of the room now you want me to go home.

But before Sadie could say anything, Jude sees something or whether someone she didn't thing she was ever going to see again.

D: Ok T, you have your old job back but I don't think Jude would want you back as her producer.

Tommy: thanks D. I will talk to her later about that.

D: You can ask her now.

With that Tommy turns around and sees Jude. He gives her a weak smile. She slowly walk to him and brings her hand to his face to see if it's really him. Tommy closes his eyes and leans into her hand. Oh how he miss her touch. What happen next shocked every one. Jude brings her hand back and slaps him and walks into studio C.

Jude: I can't believe he's back. He leaves and come back and thinks he can just walks back into my life like nothing happen.

At first Tommy was just stand their shocked that Jude slapped him but then he comes back to reality and goes to studio C to talk to Jude.

Tommy: Jude can we talk.

Jude: No you had two weeks to talk now it my turn. When you left you took a part of me with you. I was broken. I beg you to just tell me what was going on. You left me standing outside looking like my best friend had just died. When he kind of did cause if I remember right you said that you don't think that you are coming back I was so hurt, broken and anything else you can describe the filling of losing someone. I lose everything. I stay lock in my room and I could right or sing. Do you know what it is like to lose you wingman your best friend. No cause you self-center. I don't care that your back I don't want you to be my producer ever again.

Tommy: Jude I can explain.

Jude: I don't care. You had two weeks now I don't fucking care.

With that she runs out to her car and goes home and cries herself to sleep. It's been three days since she told Tommy she didn't want him as her producer anymore. She's been back to work but he hasn't. Jude was on her way beck when se hear..

_Oh oh ah  
Hey   
Yeah_

She turn towards the main door to see Tommy walking with what look like a dousing white roses dipped in blue and 14 lilies.

_I've been wanderin' 'round in the dark  
Been lost somewhere where no light could shine on my heart  
I have known a pain so deep  
But I know my faith will free me  
_

_Get there And I'll get through this  
Get there I'll find my way again  
So don't tell me that it's over  
'Cause each step just gets me closer  
_

_(I will get there) I will get there  
(I will get there) I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now_

Each step he gets closer and with each step he can see unshed tears wanting to be set free.

_I will get through the night (Oh, yes, I will)  
And make it through to the other side  
(Get there) Get there  
(Get there) Get there  
_

_I've been in these chains for so long  
I'll break free and I'll be there where I belong  
Hold my head up high, I'll stand tall  
And I swear this time I won't fall   
_

_Get there I will do this  
Get there No matter what it takes  
'Cause I know no limitations  
And I'll reach my destination, I will get there  
_

_I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there (Ooh) somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
_

_I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
(Ooh, get there) Get there   
(Get there) Get there  
_

_Well, the night is cold and dark   
But somewhere the sun is shining  
And I'll feel it shine on me   
I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'  
_

_I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
_

He's now right in front of her. He puts the flower on the desk and puts his hand on each side of her face to make sure she know want the song means.

_I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
Get there, get there  
_

_I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross that river for you)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (Oh whoa I)  
_

_I will get through (Through) the night  
And make it through to the other side (Ohh ohh)  
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there (Whoa oh)  
_

_I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross it for your love)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (No matter what)  
_

_I will get through the night (I will get through the night)  
And make it through to the other side   
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there  
Get there  
Ohh ooh  
I'll get there_

The tears are now falling and he wipes them away with his thumps. They haven't even notice the crowd that has from around them.

Tommy: Jude I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. But that man you seen me talking to was my sister's lawyer. You see my sister was in a car crash and they didn't know how long she was going to make it so I had to hurry up. I had just made it their to say I love you when we lose her. I didn't call because I was still grieving because out of everyone in my family she was the only one to support me in my decision to join Boys Attack. And the last time we talk we didn't leave and good terms. You have to believe that that date meant the world to me. You see, since I met you I have fallen for you Jude Harrison. I love you.

Jude: I…I love you too.

Tommy not caring where they were kiss her with all the bent up tension he had since he left her two weeks ago. They where so loss up in the kiss that they didn't realize that people where clapping and the girls were crying. They broke apart and laugh realizing they had a crowd.

The Girls: Awe that was so sweet.

Everyone else: About time.

Jude look down at the flowers, Tommy following her picks up the flowers.

Tommy: 14 lilies for the 14 days we were a part. And these roses represent our love. I will love you till the last rose die.

Jude: That's not that long.

She said that before she felt that last rose. It was fake.

Jude: One of them is fake Tommy.

Tommy: That means my love for you will never die.

The End


End file.
